guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cilero
The image of your character is very generically named, please upload it under a different name or it will probably get deleted. Also tag screenshots with the screenshot template: , lastly: Welcome to the Wiki :D-- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:31, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :One further tip, to learn the "art of wiki edits" as you put it, have a read through the editing guide to help you get started ...and also, welcome to GuildWiki. :D --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:35, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks guys, very welcoming, I'm still confused and awe inspired by the whole damn thing, but I'm very excited to learn, I'll rename the file and re-upload in a few minutes. :::Much better, also to sign put in 4 tildes. ~ These thingies. -- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Welcome Cilero, missed you from the GuildCast PvP segment... (if you are the same person) RT | Talk 22:17, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I use either |40px or |45px, 50 looks nearly the same though.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 23:54, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the correction I copied and pasted...didn't even notice the error until you fixed it. That means that everyone on GWiki who copied that thing has the same problem. Silver40596 Zune Woot! Another person that uses Zune. :) Bloodfire Images Hi. You tagged some of your images with the "Public Domain" tag but neglected to state where exactly the source is. If you're going to claim public domain then you need to say where it comes from so that it can be verified. Thanks in advance. (T/ ) 19:36, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Oh, and Image:GolfBall.jpg needs a license of any sort. (T/ ) 19:42, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :I took care of the license tags on all the images in question. If I did them wrong, please let me know, and perhaps give me a crash course in image licensing :P, because I'm only 1 step up from clueless. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:11, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Blade Radio Hope you enjoy the userbox :D I'll get around to creating a thread on the Blade Msg Board as soon as they create some Sub-Forums :D Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:47, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I moved your Blade Radio article to User:Cilero/Blade_Radio. Articles like these have to remain under a person's own userspace, as they are not directly game related. -- Sk8 (T/ 08:28, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::I fixed the link to the Blade Radio website in your userbox. The link in there was old and broken :) --Vegas 23:58, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I realize I did it without asking, but TOO BAD!!!! ...I stole your DJ userbox :P Vegas 20:10, 24 April 2008 (UTC) thank you Thank you for the welcome =] it is much appreciated. ''Eve'' 23:58, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Copyright Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)